


wowee

by vernonroche



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonroche/pseuds/vernonroche
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	wowee

Iorveth, like all adults, knows not to look through other people's things. He completely and totally understands privacy, especially in a relationship! Just... why does Vernon keep a specific diary that he never lets Iorveth see? The man hoards notebooks and journals that Iorveth is more than free to look at, except this _one_. Well, he could just take a peek? Vernon is in a meeting for at least another half hour, he wouldn't know. Iorveth would just see why this book is so special, and then he'd be fine. He'd satisfy his curiosity, and never talk about it again. 

Checking the door to their chambers one more time, Iorveth opens the chest next to their bed and carefully picks up the red leather-bound diary. He lifts the cover and its... him? Charcoal sketches of him playing his flute, practicing archery, sleeping in the sun, braiding his hair... all _him_. Iorveth has known for years that Vernon loves drawing, he has dozens of sketchbooks filled with really anything that strikes his fancy, except he is adamant that he can't draw people, utter shit given these sketches. Iorveth was too enthralled by them to even notice the sound of someone opening the door. 

"What're you- no, no no no, what are you doing?" Iorveth's attempts to hide the book were in vain as Roche pries it from his hands and looks at the page left open: Iorveth lounging in their bed, his hair framing his face as a smile curls through his lips.

"I- I'm so sorry, Vernon I just wanted to see what it was I shouldn't have done that shit- " He's cut off by a warm hand on his cheek, "Hey, hey, okay, it's okay. I'm not angry, I was gonna show it to you soon anyways. Really soon actually." Slightly confused by what that meant, but even more so by the whole book, Iorveth takes Vernon's hand and sits them both down on their bed. 

Before he can stumble through a question, "I started drawing you for 'recon', really so I could gawk at you on duty. Then, just because you're fucking gorgeous and it would be a crime not to commit that to art," Iorveth's cheeks flush but he stays valiantly quiet. 

"After we stopped fighting on different sides, I'd draw you whenever I wanted to remember something special, like this..." He flips a few pages earlier in the book to a sketch of Iorveth smoking his pipe in semi-formal robes, "this was when we officially became citizens of the Free Pontar Valley. This one..." He finds the page where Iorveth leans against a tree with a rare smile on his face, "was the first time we kissed", he turns to a page with Iorveth fast asleep, his hair strewn across a pillow and obvious markings on his neck, "that was the moment I knew I had fallen in love with you." Roche pauses and meets Iorveth's eye, feeling ice grip his chest when he notices it's filled with tears. 

Noticing the sudden fear in Vernon's deep brown eyes, Iorveth takes his human's hand between his own. "No, no love- happy tears, these- these are happy tears, I just- why wouldn't you show me this? It's... it's beautiful." The fear melts as Roche smiles in a way that never fails to make Iorveth's heart flutter, "Some of them are surprises, I suppose. Turn to the last page, love." 

Iorveth does, finding a sketch of him fletching his arrows. The arrows he was delivered last night. "This was today?" he asks, silently wondering what's special about today. "Well, yes, but in the book, this one is the... it's the day I ask you to marry me," Roche responds with a small smile. Iorveth's chest feels filled with light, he can barely manage a frantic nod before throwing himself into Roche's arms and melting into his lips, letting the warm human tongue trace over his bottom lip and nip at it in a way that never fails to make Iorveth's knees weak. "You... you're not mad? Don't think I'm some creep?" Roche asks when they pull apart just enough to be able to speak. Iorveth's breath puffs a laugh against his lips, and Roche just has to lean in and taste it. 

"I never said that..." he responds with his best smirk, earning an increasingly common laugh.  
Iorveth grabs Roche's silly dh'oine hat and throws it across the room, burying his hands in the auburn curls as he straddles Roche's legs and kisses him with urgency he hadn't felt in years. "So, yeah? We're getting married?" Iorveth breaths against Roche's lips. "We're getting married", Roche confirms with a blinding grin before using his grip on Iorveth's waist to flip him around and pin him to their bed, relishing the laugh that bubbles out of his usually stoic lover. Iorveth has a passing thought that he should give into his curiosity more often, but is happily interrupted by Vernon's lips tracing the sensitive skin of his ear. Yes, he definitely should give into his curiosity more often.


End file.
